Central pattern generators (CPGs) are rhythmically active neural networks that underlie many stereotyped and repetitive voluntary muscle movements such as whisking or fluid licking. Fluid licking in rodents is an example of a promising, simple model of a CPG: It is a highly stereotyped behavior characterized by rhythmic tongue and jaw movements, and it is thought to be controlled by a neural substrate distributed in the medullary reticular formation in the brainstem. In preliminary observations, we have demonstrated that mice are a superb species choice for investigating the genetic basis of the licking CPG- the common inbred strains C57BL/6J (B6) and DBA/2J (D2) have a robust, non-overlapping phenotypic difference in lick rate. The identification of genes underlying differences in lick rate should have a huge payout for the study of CPGs. Mice can then created with gene-targeted deletions or insertions, allowing for specific physiological or anatomical investigation. We propose to take advantage of a newly augmented resource for our genetic dissection of licking: The BXD advanced recombinant inbred (Rl) strain set. These mice will allow for precision genetic mapping of quantitative trait loci (QTL) that underlie behavioral traits. We propose to use a novel high-throughput assay for lick rate to test a set of -80 BXD Rl strains, and map quantitative trait loci (QTLs) with high precision that underlie strain variation in lick rate. Relevance: Complex animals such as humans possess a number of motor responses that are stereotypic and/or repetitive in nature. Comparison of the genes and mechanisms underlying stereotyped repetitive movements vs. plastic behaviors will be a source of information relevant for a number of human CMS disorders involving abnormal repetitive movements.